meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Vivian
Vivian(VVF001) was a captive female meerkat born on November 19, 1994. She was released at the project farmhouse of the Kalahari Meerkat Project and survived alone for some time. In 1995 she was joined by three Drie Doring rovers: Keros, Arah, and VDM008. Together they formed a mob named after Vivian. The males didn't stay for long, as they left and formed the Young Ones, but VDM008 eventually returned and stayed by Vivian's side. On November 5, 1995, Vivian gave birth to Silks, Captain Joans, VVU9051, and Asphodel. Vivian and VDM008 managed to raise the pups, though VVU9051 was later predated. In March 1996, Silks left the group and joined the Elveera, leaving only four Vivian members remaining. In December 1996, Vivian finally gave birth to her second litter, but only a single female was born, and that one baby died the following year. Vivian then gave birth to a new litter on March 2, 1997, this litter consisting of five pups: Splash, Cascade, Sparkle, VVF006, and VVF008. That same month, Vivian's daughter Asphodel gave birth to four pups: Froth, Gleam, River, and Swirl, these being Vivian's first surviving grandchildren. In May 1997, VDM008 sadly died. A Young Ones male named Stinker joined the group a month later and became Vivian's new mate. In August 1997, Vivian bore Basil, Rosemary, VVM019, and VVM020. VVM019 and VVM020 died a month later, however. Vivian quickly got pregnant again and gave birth on February 3, 1998, to Izit and Imogen. Vivian's daughter Sparkle fell pregnant and gave birth to three pups in April 1998. Of the three born, only one named Zazu survived. Following this, Vivian evicted her four eldest daughters, who all joined up with wild males and formed the Rascals. Vivian mated with rover VYM009 and later gave birth on September 21, 1998, to Humphry and Rhian. By that time, the Vivian were a fairly large group. In October 1998, an Elveera rover named Phoenix visited the group, and Vivian mated with him, resulting in Rapunzel, Zaphod, and Yossarian being born on December 9, 1998. Then on February 25, 1999, Vivian gave birth to Genghis, Attila, and Alexander. Vivian evicted Cascade, Sparkle, Rosemary, and Imogen and refused to let them return. The four females joined up with Young Ones males and formed the Nemesis. Meanwhile, Vivian's breeding success continued, as she gave birth to Kamala, VVM040, Govinda, and Kamaswami on July 28, 1999. Then on October 18, 1999, she gave birth to a single pup named Yoda. Her next litter was born in January 2000, including Hong, VVM045, and Phooey. Vivian gave birth to her last litter on March 24, to VVP047 and VVP048; however, they were soon killed, probably by pregnant Rhian. On March 26, 2000, Vivian was Last Seen. It was believed that she died after becoming sick from giving birth. Vivian's daughter Rhian became the next dominant female. Offspring First litter born on November 5, 1995, fathered by VDM008 Silks (VVM002) Became a long-term dominant male of Elveera. Died of unknown circumstances in 2001. Asphodel (VVF003) Died on October 1, 1999. Helped form Rascals. Captain Joans (VVM004) Helped form the X-iles. Last Seen in September 1999. Second litter born on December 11, 1996, fathered by a VDM008 One female pup, died in early 1997. Third litter born on March 2, 1997 fathered by VDM008 Cascade (VVF005) Helped form the Nemesis mob, Last Seen in November 1999. VVF006, Died in 1997 Sparkle (VVF007) Helped form the Nemesis mob, Last Seen in November 1999. VVF008, Died in 1997 Splash (VVF009) Dominant female of Rascals, died of disease in December 2003. Fourth litter born on August 23, 1997, fathered by Stinker Rosemary (VVF014) Helped form the Nemesis mob, Last Seen in July 2001. Basil (VVM015) Dominant male of the Lazuli, died of TB in July 2005. VVM019, Died in September 1997. VVM020, Died in September 1997. Fifth litter born on February 3, 1998, fathered by Stinker Izit (VVM021) Dominant male of Whiskers and Gattaca, died of TB in July 2006. Imogen (VVF022) Helped form the Nemesis mob. Last Seen in July 2001. Sixth litter born on September 21, 1998, fathered by VYM009 Humphry (VVM028) Helped form the QQ, Last Seen in October 2006. Rhian (VVF029) Long-term dominant female of Vivian, died of TB in November 2007. Seventh litter born on December 9, 1998, fathered by Pheonix Rapunzel (VVF031) Disappeared in October 2001. Zaphod (VVM032) Dominant male of Whiskers, Aztecs, and Incas, died of old age in March 2011. Yossarian (VVM033) Dominant male of Whiskers, killed by Lazuli in July 2006. Eighth litter born on February 25, 1999, fathered by Stinker VVP034, Predated Genghis (VVM035) Helped form QQ mob, disappeared in October 2001. Attila (VVM036) Last Seen in October 2003. Former member of Whiskers. Alexander (VVM037) Long-term dominant male of Young Ones, predated in November 2007. Ninth litter born on July 28, 1999, fathered by Stinker Kamala (VVF039) Last Seen in October 2001. VVM040, Died in September 2000. Govinda (VVM041) Dominant male of Xhosa, Last Seen in October 2003. Kamaswami (VVF042) Helped form Xhosa, disappeared in November 2003. Tenth litter born on October 18, 1999, fathered by Stinker Yoda (VVM043) Disappeared in May 2001. Eleventh litter born on January 4, 2000, fathered by Stinker Hong (VVM044) Last Seen in October 2001. VVM045, Died in March 2000. Phooey (VVM046) Last seen in October 2003. Nineth litter born on March 24, 2000 believed to be fathered by Stinker VVP047 VVP048 Links Vivian Mob Stinker Young Ones Rhian Vivian Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats